Five Small Jars of Moonshine Later
by TheLadyRunningDownToTheRiptide
Summary: Sometimes, people feel things for other people. They build up their courage and find a way to tell the person. But some people need a nudge. For Nick, that nudge was alcohol. OlderClementine/Nick. Birthday present for PeanutFangirl! Happy birthday, girly. Please read and review :) I appreciate them. Warning: graphic kissing.


Hello! Thanks for clicking on this!  
This is a present for my fellow writer, and very close friend, PeanutFangirl!

I encourage you to check this girl out ;)

Clem is 18

* * *

Clementine was not completely asleep. Her eyes were closed and she really wanted to be asleep, but the uncomfortable position she was in really didn't help. and the occasional bang on the wooden doors made her uneasy. She also couldn't help but feel bad about what happened to Pete, who had been torn to shreds, just hours ago. The whole atmosphere wasn't a pleasant one. She was currently stuck in a cellar with Nick, who was on the other side of the room, drinking his sorrows away.

She asked him not to, insisted that it wasn't healthy and she'd feel safer if he remained sober, but he hadn't listened. And she really didn't expect him to. If there was one thing Clementine learned about Nick over the past two months, its that he was stubborn as hell. But she felt good around him, and she still was able to rest even if he did something stupid like get drunker then shit.

That was until the sudden sound of shattering glass hit her ears.

She jumped and her head darted up, instantly looking for the source of the noise. She let out a breath of relieve when she just saw the remains of one of the whisky jars that she and Nick had found. Another glass shattering had made her jump again. She looked over and saw Nick senselessly throwing the jars at the wall. She rubbed one of her eyes as she sat herself up and walked over to him.

He looked at her for a second, before throwing another one. She remained quiet, knowing that he'd just stop on his own. The two had become real good friends during their time together, despite the fact he almost blew her face off. They had fun together. Doing all kinds of things too. Pranking Luke, teasing each other, just normal friend stuff like that. Clementine was mature for her age of eighteen, and Nick was rather immature for his at twenty five. Things they both admired each other for.

Nick lifted his hand up, prepared to throw yet another one. But, like Clem predicted, he just let out a large breath and lowered his arm. I set the jar on the floor and rested his head on his hand and his elbow on his propped up knee. I frowned and sat next to him, hugging my legs to my chest I leaned my back against the wall and let my head lazily turn in his direction. He kept the same position, quietly mumbling something to himself.

"Hey," She nudged him a bit, trying to get him to look at her, "You alright?"

He straightened his hat. It took him a second to find it, "I don't know..."

This side of Nick had been new to her. Nick was not, in fact he was far from, a gentle person, He had a short temper, small things set him off, he held grudges, and he made mistakes often. But never had he ever seemed so... sad. So pitiful or helpless. It secretly made Clementine's heart ache, seeing him like this. She's seen so many people she loves suffer, and Nick having been especially close to her, despite the short time they've known each other, it hurt her a lot.

She wanted to comfort him, but she usually did that through physical contact. And Nick, he wouldn't let anyone touch him. Luke, Pete, not even Clem. The only one who had been allowed to do such a deed had been his mother, and she was long gone.

But maybe... just this one time?

Clementine hesitated before placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinched a bit, not expecting it to happen and so very use to touching being painful, thanks to his dad. He awkwardly rubbed the area, trying to let him know she was there. He wasn't sure if he liked the contact, not that he could really feel it through his drunken senses, but he knew it was there.

"It'll be alright," She smiled at him and he finally lifted his head to look at her.

He smirked. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Clementine seemed to... glow. Nah, that was nothing new. Clementine always glows. She was the light in the dark cave and all that shit. He wondered if she knew, if she glowed intentionally or if it was all just without her knowledge.

He groaned, "Maybe... Sorry. I know I'm a mess."

"You're not a mess," Clem chuckled shaking her head a bit, "You're just drunk."

His lips tugged upwards and her moved his hat to cover his eyes, "Only a little bit."

"Only a little bit," She mocked him, "Because you only get a little bit drunk when forcing pints of alcohol down your throat."

"You'd be surprised, I have a very good immune system," He slurred , coughing a bit at the end.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure."

The two were silent for a moment, but it was less awkward and depressing then the last. Clementine kept her eyes on her shoes, reaching down to play with a loose string. She noted that they were old and she'd need a new pair soon. Nick, on the other hand, was just staring at the girl right next to him. He was curious about her. How was she holding up? Has she ever had a drink before? Was she comfortable right now? Could he do anything for her? All of these were questions in his head that he was afraid that he wouldn't get an answer to. There was one other question that was burned in his brain, and in his drunken state was bold enough to ask.

"Hey Clem," He called, causing her to turn her head and look at him, "Have you ever been kissed?"

His words caused her heart to race, but the answer made her blush. She felt her cheeks heat up as she stuttered, "W-what? Nick!"

"I'll take that as a no then," He laughed, amused by her being flustered. She moved her eyes, trying to look anywhere but at him.

She was a bit to embarrassed to say anything, thinking that Nick would tease her about her 'virginal lips' as she can picture him calling it. Her heart was pounding so fast and so hard that she could swear Nick could hear it. He couldn't, but he was still chuckling at the slightly younger girl. Yet another pause took place as Clementine recovered.

"Hey Clem," he said again, as she debated on whether or not to stop him right there. But, she let him continue and prepared herself for the massive waves of teasing that she was about to receive, "Do... do you wanna be?"

Her hands started to feel shaky and she was puzzled, simply at a lost for words. She tried to murmur out a few words but they all came out wrong, making her sound like a dying cat and left her feeling like an idiot. He took her useless drawls as a sign of permission as he slowly leaned closer. Their faces had already been very close, so it wasn't going to be a far journey for their lips to meet. Still, time seemed to slow to the pair of them. The sides of their noses bumped together, causing them both to back their heads away, but only for a second.

Clementine let out a breath, which fell onto Nicks neck and left goose bumps down his back before he placed his lips on hers. Her eyes had already been closed and his began to flutter down. On of his palms were on the stone ground, working to keep himself up as his other hand had found it's way into the curly mess on the top of her head and softly pushed her lips harder on his. Clementine was at a lost of what to do, seeing as how she was inexperienced. She mirrored Nick and shyly tangled her fingers in his own dark hair.

her bottom lips was trapped between his. He nibbled slightly, causing Clem to gasp a little from surprised, which made Nick smirk a but as he kept kissing her. The tips of their tongues touched. It sent a taste of the alcohol Nick drank to her senses and she remembered that he had been intoxicated. She moved her hand down to his chest and lightly pushed him away.

"Nick," She breathed, "Nick, you're drunk and you're not thinking clearly."

He hummed, backing away from her in order to make her more comfortable, "I can think clearly."

She shook her head, "Just... you wont remember this in the morning and even if you do you're going to be mad, so-"

"Clem," He interrupted. He grabbed a soft hold of her hand and pressed a kiss to it, a lot more shyly this time, and set it back down, "It's alright... sorry.'

"Don't apologize," she lightly chuckled, burning red again, "I... I liked it.

He smiled at her bashfulness. They both resumed with silence again before Clem told nick to get some sleep, saying that he was going to 'have one hell of a hangover tomorrow' and he had obeyed, not wanting to get in an argument with her. Little did Clementine know that he actually would remember the event that took place in that cellar when he woke up.

And they were going to have a very interesting talk indeed.

* * *

And there it is! Hope you liked it!

This was a birthday present for my fellow writer, and one of my best friends, PeanutFangirl!

Better known to me as Robin!

Robin, thank you for being my friend. You've made a world of difference for me. When we first met, I never would've thought that you would prove to be more faithful then my real life friends and would earn a spot to where you came before certain people. if it weren't for you, then I don't know if I would still be writing. I think I'd sink back into my sad, sad, pitiful state again and just cease to be. But I have you, and you're amazing. I love you Robin! Stay pretty :)

hope you liked it girly!

BATMAN OUT ;)


End file.
